deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hong Meiling vs Liu Kang
Description Mortal Kombat vs Touhou! The two Martial Artist Masters are fighting to the Death! which won will come on top?! Interlude Wiz:Martial Artists are here by the Dozens, but today we Are pitting Original Vs New. Boom:Liu Kang, The New Emperor of Netherealm BUT This Liu is Champion of Earthrealm. Wiz:And Meiling Hong, The Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Im Wiz and Hes boomstick, & its our job to analyze weapons Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.. Liu Kang Wiz:Lui Kang In Current Canon is Now the Emperor Of Netherealm, but he started out as a Very Nice Young Man, As he Took out Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, but he Ultimately Let his Demise for Not Trusting in Raiden Long Enough. Boomstick:*Cough* Dumbass. anyway Liu here is Very Adept in Many Martial Arts and Has Many Powerful attacks, Flying Kick, Bicycle Kick, Fiery Parry, Dragon Fire, Kart Wheel, And He even has access to Fire Punch, which can Punch through Even Bones. And Like Kenshi has 3 Variatiants, 1. is Dragons Fire which is Default, Flame Fist is His Fiery Form, granting him a Fiery Fist and Bicycle Fists, Lastly Dualist Grants Him Light And Dark Attacks. Wiz:But his Most Powerful Skill his His Fatalities, He can access a Dragon Form for about 2-3 Minutes, Set his Legs on fire To split his Foes Apart, and Lastly has Access To X-Rays, which Breaks Millions of Bones and if used right Can result in a Brutal Fatality. Liu Kang:There are things WORSE Than Death. Hong Meiling Wiz:Hong Meiling is the Gate Keeper Of the SDM. Boomstick:And The Laziest Bitch Out of All of Them! Wiz:Sure, Meiling Doses Off, but Canonly she Only did It once! Boomstick:Ugh, Anyway Meiling Masters at Tai Chi Chuan and Is A master at Close Combat, and is One of the Few Youkai that doesn't Have Unique Youkai Powers, What she DOES have However, is QI. Wiz:Her QI Is IMMENSE! She uses it For many things! Even Danmaku and Fighting! Boomstick:Meiling has Many Spell Cards, but Just to Name a Few, 'Three Blasts "Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker", Chi Sign "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick", And Vivid Colr Downpour, all three of these Are Extremely Powerful Indeed.' Wiz:However, Meiling is Kinda Lazy, and Very Dim-witted. When A Intruder comes up, She usually ends Up Chatting with them, then Ends up with a knife to the Head, however, She Easily survives It Each time. Boomstick:Just don't Get this Bitch Angry, Or Else. *Meiling in her Sleep Gets Stabbed in the Head by a Bunch of Knives, but isnt Hurt or Wounded* FIGHT Announcer:The Wushi Academy Championships Are coming to the End! a New Rookie has Won! her Name is...HONG MEILING!! Meiling stood Triumphantly, Awaiting the Champion to Step up, and sure enough he Did. Announcer:and the Champion accepts her Challenge! The Champions Name is Known as Liu Kang!! Liu:A Foe? haha..This fight may End in bloody bones.. Meiling:Ha! you'll be Bloody when i win! The Two get ready. FIGHT!! Meiling Rushes Towards Liu, As he Starts in Dualist, and Tosses a Light Fireball, which Meiling walks into taking very Little Damage as she Kicks Kangs Chest, but he Flip kicks Meiling into the Ground, but she gets Back up, grinning. Meiling then Activated Vivid Downpour On Liu Kang, who Lunging Kicks Into Meiling's Chest, who Chops Liu in the head, spirialing him into into the Ground, but Liu then kicked away Meiling into the floor, but both are Back on their Feet, and then Liu Switches the Flame Fists, and Engulfs his Fists Ablaze as He Punches Meilings Skull 12 times before her Upper cuts her, but Meiling Then Preforms Ultimate Mountain Breaker, Breaking Lius Back, but no Killing Him. Liu:no...not Done yet. Liu stands Up and Activates Dragon Fire and The two launch projectiles At you until thew Entire Land Becomes Covered In Smoke, and Meiling heard a More Tougher Version of Lius Voice, hes Entered his Animality Form, his Dragon. The Dragon Began To Breathe Fire ay Meiling, who kicked His Back and Face but Liu attempts to eat Meiling but Meiling is trying to escape and Does, and Meiling activates her Strongest Spell: ' "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick" '''Meiling Landed right on Lius Nose, and The battle ground went Misty, when everything Cleared Meiling was On Lius Dragon Back, who stood Still, and giggled as Liu has Been killed, and Walked off as he turned to dust. '''KO!!' Kung Lao mourned Liu Kangs Death Meiling Kissed A Young Mouse Boy in happiness. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495